


Closer

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tanaka, M/M, gotta love it, top Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks, according to Suga, are for other people.</p><p>But surprise, surprise, he realizes he has a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SASO 2016, hope you like it! :D

Fact: Suga loves everything about Tanaka.

Also fact: Tanaka loves everything about Suga.

Major, big confusion? It took them a damn long time to come to terms with all of these feelings and actually do something about it.

It probably also didn’t help that both of them, for the most part of their high school lives, hid their very gay feelings for each other from everyone. Suga played the role of extra-extra responsible senpai and Tanaka, for the most part, solidified his heterosexual-only lifestyle by ironically fawning over Kiyoko.

They’re great actors.

Tanaka barely musters up the courage to confess to Suga on his graduation day. But in a last-ditch effort for happiness, you fool (thanks, Saeko for the words of supreme wisdom) he shoujo manga-d it and gave his beloved senpai his cherished second button.

Tanaka doesn’t really know the specifics of this, but he figures that should be enough to get his feelings through.

Suga, for the most part, is rather stunned. I mean, who gets a confession from the guy you really liked but had been a raging straight man for the whole of the time you’ve known him?

Who would have thought?

The straight man, surprisingly, is Nishinoya Yuu. Though that’s just a label for the sake of labelling things. Trust Tanaka. He knows these things.

(There’s the whole confusion of Noya and Asahi maybe dating, but it turns out that Noya isn’t interested in much of anything - not romantic relationships, not sex, nada. Asahi, on the other hand, had his eyes set somewhere over in Datekou, but that is a story for a whole other time.)

Now that is a tangent.

So yes Tanaka confesses, Suga’s over-the-moon - ah yes. His reply to his beloved kouhai’s rather sweet confession.

This is where it gets juicy.

See, kinks were just a far out concept to one Sugawara Koushi. Something he heard about, something he knew, but nothing he ever used on himself.

Kinks, according to Suga, are for other people.

But surprise, surprise, he realizes he has a  _ thing _ .

He’s not going to call it a kink. Not yet, at least.

One hand rubbing against the soft hairs on Tanaka’s shaved head makes Suga blush. Mind, he’s done this many times before, but it’s only now he realizes that he’s rubbed Tanaka’s head an inordinate amount of times. And when he looks back on the two years he’s had as Tanaka’s senpai, surely, the number of times he’s done this is nigh-on indecent.

Shit he has a thing.

Somehow, by some miracle of Jesus, Suga blunders out an answer. One that makes Tanaka jolt up from his bowed stance earlier to fully face Suga with a face-splitting grin. They hug - not kiss, not with other classmates and their families still loitering around - but they hug tightly, with giggles and smiles and promises.

Suga, of course, still has a hand on Tanaka’s adorably soft head.

* * *

 

When Suga is in his second year at Tohoku University, he and Tanaka have a pseudo-long distance relationship. Psuedo in that Sendai and Torono Town are, by no means, that far from each other, but there’s no way Tanaka (who is just starting his years at the police academy) and Suga could make regular trips just because they wanted to see each other.

At least Suga doesn’t go to a university in Tokyo. Now that would be a far trip.

Instead, they make do with short trips ranging anywhere from an hour to two by train every other weekend. It’s during one of the weekends where they have to resort to Skype to see each other that Suga notices the length of Tanaka’s hair.

“Your hair’s gotten long, Ryuu.” It’s actually gotten quite long since the strands peek over Tanaka’s fingers when he runs his hand through his hair.

“Huh?” Tanaka glances up and Suga chuckles; it’s not like Tanaka can actually see his hair. “Oh yeah...I guess it has...I just haven’t had the time to go get it cut.” Tanaka grins at the camera and Suga feels his breath stutter a little. “I was thinking of a new style or somethin’. Think I’d look cool?”

Suga nods, imagining Tanaka with slicked back hair and an undercut. “I could cut your hair...if you want?”

Tanaka leaps at Suga’s offer. “I want you to!”

“All right,” Suga grins. “Next weekend, I’ll make you into the best looking police trainee!”

Tanaka guffaws, flexing one of his arms. “I already am, Sug---” Tanaka cuts himself off, blushing (which makes Suga blush too). “I mean Koushi.”

Suga smiles warmly and can’t find it in himself to disagree.

 

* * *

 

The next weekend finds the couple at Suga’s apartment in Sendai with Tanaka on a chair and Suga holding a hair clipper. He’s carefully buzzing off the section just above the nape of Tanaka’s neck.

Tanaka, in the meanwhile, is smiling contentedly with his eyes closed. Once Suga is pleased with his handiwork, he unplugs the hair clippers, gently trailing a hand along the newly cut area.

“Looks good?” Tanaka’s voice is barely more than a whisper and Suga nods while his lips are pressed against the top of Tanaka’s head.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep all those other trainees’ hands off of you while I’m all the way here in Sendai.” Suga murmurs against Tanaka’s scalp.

Tanaka turns his head, lifting a hand to trace Suga’s jaw. Suga’s eyelids are half-closed as he looks down at Tanaka. “Kiss me, Koushi.”

Suga leans down to kiss Tanaka, who moans in delight. Tanaka places his hands on Suga’s hips, pulling the standing man into his lap. Suga loops his arms around his neck, shifting in Tanaka’s lap to get as close as possible.

Suga’s breath stutters in his chest as he presses himself against Tanaka’s stomach. “A-Ahh..are your abs harder?”

Suga feels Tanaka smile against his lips. “You like them?”

“Mm-hmmmm..” Suga grinds himself against Tanaka, scratching his fingers against Tanaka’s scalp.

Tanaka brings warm fingers under the hem of Suga’s shirt, lifting it up and over his lover’s head. They resume their kisses long before the shirt even hits the ground. Tanaka leans into Suga’s neck, pressing his lips into the smooth length of Suga’s neck.

“Can we go to the bed?” Suga shivers at the feel of Tanaka’s breath on his skin.

“Okay,” he whispers, but doesn’t make a move to get up. Instead he’s finding more friction against Tanaka’s stomach.

Tanaka juts his hips up into Suga and both men groan. “Please, baby. Ple~ease.”

“Okay, okay.” Suga slowly extricates himself from Tanaka, who leaps out of the chair. He pulls Suga by the hand over to the bedroom. He flops onto the bed and Suga, laughing the whole way, hooks his hand underneath Tanaka’s knees.

With a smirk, he places himself between Tanaka’s thighs, hitching the other man’s knees up to his chest. “Awww..let me at least get outta my shirt, Koushi!”

Tanaka’s whine transforms to a loud moan as Suga grinds his hips down against Tanaka. “Be quick about it, then babe.”

Tanaka shimmies his way out of his shirt. “Pants! Pants too!” The younger man immediately unbuttons his pants. Suga helps Tanaka by hooking his fingers in the belt hoops and pulling his pants down, laughing the whole way.

Tanaka is now completely naked beneath Suga. He presses his lips against Tanaka’s bare knee. “You ready now, baby?” He gently places a hand against Tanaka’s hard cock, and he responds by rubbing against Suga’s palm.

“Mmhmm. I want it. I want you. Please!” Suga leans down, kissing Tanaka quickly before leaning over to his night table. He picks out a row of condoms and their lube, but once he turns back to face Tanaka, the younger man is on his knees, teasing his own ass with his fingers. Suga nearly drops everything at the look Tanaka is giving him - equal parts playful and alluring, as his eyebrows pinch at the way his fingers play with himself. “Quick, Koushi.”

Suga gets back on the bed, urging Tanaka’s ass higher. “Let me..” He takes one lubricated finger, stroking Tanaka’s opening and the other man responds by trying to get more of Suga’s finger into him. “Let’s be patient, babe.”

“But, Koushi!” Tanaka pushes himself up onto his elbows. Suga just smiles, but ultimately gives in. He strokes his finger into Tanaka. “A-A-Aah..”

“Yeah? Feels good?” Tanaka currently can’t get a grasp at any words, so he nods. A corner of Suga’s lips quirk up, adding another finger. He watches as Tanaka’s arms shake, trying to keep himself up for as long as possible.

Suga crooks a finger and Tanaka--

“O-Oh sh-shit! Koushi!”

In the meanwhile, Suga rolls a condom onto his length, quickly smearing lubricant. “All right, Ryuu. It’s go time.”

Tanaka wiggles his ass in the air, giggles perforating the room. Suga presses the head of his dick against Tanaka’s opening “K-K-Koushi I--”

With a loud moan, Suga sinks all the way into Tanaka. He wastes no time and starts thrusting against Tanaka. They’re long and slow thrusts, as Suga relishes in the sound of his thighs slapping against Tanaka’s ass. Each inward motion hits a point in Tanaka that has him seeing stars, and he clenches around Suga’s length.

“Babe, the more you clench--uhh--” Suga’s hips stutter, but Tanaka pushes back up against Suga. “I’m not going to last very long.”

And in response, Tanaka clenches again.

Cheeky.

So he gives Tanaka a swift slap on one buttcheek.

Suga grasps Tanaka’s hips tighter, knowing he’ll be leaving finger-shaped bruises. Anything to let Tanaka’s fellow trainees know that he belongs to Suga. Tanaka’s arms buckle under his weight, crushing his face against the pillows, muffling his moans.

Suga’s thrust go from long and slow to short and quick. There’s less of a coherent rhythm in his movements, as both men edge closer and closer to their climaxes.

“Ko-Koushi I--!” Tanaka chokes on his breath. “I’m com--”

He comes on a broken moan, a pinched off, high-pitched keen as he grinds his ass against Suga’s hips. Suga comes as Tanaka clenches hard around his cock, pressing his chest against the muscular expanse of Tanaka’s back. He bites into Tanaka’s neck, just above the man’s shoulder blade.

Tanaka sinks into the bed and Suga follows from above, still inside Tanaka, grinding himself into Tanaka’s ass. Tanaka shivers at the motions, sensitive to ever touch Suga ghosts over his body. Suga licks a wet stripe up Tanaka’s neck, chuckling at Tanaka’s responding groan.

He eventually rolls off to catch his breath, lazily pulling the now filled condom off of himself. Suga ties the top before throwing it in the direction of the garbage can. He rolls over onto his side to find Tanaka looking at him with a look so fond it gets his heart racing even faster.

Tanaka kisses the tips of Suga’s fingers that were tracing his lips. Suga eventually moves on to touch Tanaka’s reddened cheek. “I noticed something, Koushi.”

“Hmm?” Suga continues trailing his fingers along Tanaka’s cheekbone.

“You’re always touching my hair - even when I didn’t have much back in high school.” At this, Tanaka blushes, having a hard time keeping eye contact with Suga. “Do you have a thing for touching my head or somethin’?”

Suga giggles. No point in denying it now. “It looks like I do.”

“And biting?” Suga stays quiet for a moment, his touch gliding along the pretty red marks he’s left along Tanaka’s neck - marks that Tanaka would never be able to cover.

“Mm..yes, I love biting.”

“That’s good,” Tanaka whispers, wrapping his arms around Suga. “At least the other trainees will know to keep their hands to themselves.”

“Mmm yeah. They’d better.”

Vaguely Suga hears Tanaka whispers ‘I love you’ as his eyes slide shut.

He buries himself deeper into Tanaka’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ stillwritinghallelujah
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
